


Cover Art and Banners by Jazzy2May

by jazzy2may



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2014, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally figured out how to post Art to AO3.<br/>yay me. :D</p><p>within are cover art and banner for the DCBB2014 story: Better Tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334269) by [breathingdestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel). 



http://archiveofourown.org/works/2334269/chapters/5143898

Better Tomorrow

by breathingdestiel (Ivy13)

 

 

Art by Jazzy2May


	2. Banner Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner Art

 

 **Title:** Better Tomorrow  
 **Author:**[ **spnqueen**](http://spnqueen.livejournal.com/) / [breathingdestiel](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)  
 **Artist:**[ **jazzy2may**](http://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/)

Dean/Castiel Big Bang 2014

 

 **Summary:** Dean Winchester is 18 years old and he lost his father a year ago in a car accident, leaving him with only his mother and younger brother. His mother decides that a new town will help them deal with their grief.

  
The people in the town seemed strange until the appearance of the blue-eyed stranger leads Dean to shocking discoveries about US president Dick Roman and his plan to control the mind of every citizen. Dean joins the group of people immune to Roman's vicious project who are trying to find a cure and save the world.

  
Although the world is suffering, Dean gets closer to a mysterious Castiel Novak. But is it possible to find love while everything around them is crumbling down?

 

 

 

 


End file.
